It Had To Be You
by Casey4
Summary: Chloe is Kurt's new manager. At first she thinks Kurt is stuck on him self but things start to change and Stephanie hates the idea. She would KILL for Kurt. Staring: Kurt, Stephanie, Chloe, and a few others
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars and their names are used for entertainment purposes only! If I did own the WWE my last name would be McMahon and if that were the case I would be with Kurt personally right now and not writing another fan fic about him!

It had To Be You 

She noticed all the people staring at her as she walked down the hallway. It was almost as if none of them wanted her there. 

"Come in, Chloe. Have a seat." Stephanie said warmly. 

"Thanks, Steph. Everyone was looking at me strange."

"You are over reacting, I think. You are good at that. I think they are just curious who you are and why you are here."

"Well to be honest, Steph, I am too."

"Hold on a second and I will get him."

Him? She thought to her self. Why did she have to get someone to tell her why she was there?

Just then a man about 6'2 walked in the door. He was wearing jogging pants and no shirt. He had the most perfect body she had ever seen. He was bald and had these beautiful blue eyes.

He smiled and nodded at Chloe and sat on Stephanie's desk.

"Kurt! Do you mind? This isn't you fucking locker room."

"Steph, you shouldn't talk like that. I always so freaking instead."

"I know, Kurt because Olympic Hero's don't talk like that."

"It's true, Its True."

"Kurt, drop the bull shit and get your large ass off of my desk before you break it."

Kurt looked at Stephanie disgustedly and sat down in the chair next to Chloe.

"Chloe, this is your new client, Kurt Angle."

"New client? I'm not looking for a client."

"Great! She doesn't want to represent me. You could have at least asked her if she wanted to be my manager first."

"Chloe, I think you have the wrong idea here. Kurt needs a manager and you need a job. His schedule has gotten way to big for him to control by his self."

"You want me to be his manager? I think I can handle that!"

"Lets just get the papers drawn up and going. Kurt, will you show her around and help her feel at home, please?"

"Sure, that's not a problem at all." Kurt opened the door and motioned for her to follow him. "Shall we?"

"Are those medals real or a part of your character?" Chloe asked pointing at Kurt's Olympic gold around his neck.

Kurt laughed a little. "I won gold in the 1996 Olympics in the 220 pound weight class. They are a part of my character though. You must not watch wrestling much, huh?"

"Nah, I was never into it much. I always found The McMahon's mesmerizing but I never went crazy for the sport. I can't believe she thought of me off all people for this job."

"You mind me askin' how you two know each other?"

Kurt noticed Chloe stall for a minute before answering. "We are just friends from way back."

"Stephanie has friends? That is freaking unbelievable!"

 Chloe laughed at what Kurt had just said.

"I take it you don't like her much, huh?"

"No actually Steph and I get along great. I just have to give her a hard time. Hell, I wouldn't have my job if it weren't for her dad."

The two continued walking around the arena. Kurt explained that every arena was different but yet the same. All the superstars would always have the same lockers wherever they went. He told her his locker room would always be at the very end next to Shelton and Charlie's locker room.

"Just makes it easier on people I guess. We have morons walking around here like Brock so we wouldn't want to confuse anyone. I wouldn't want to imagine that dumb Bubba walking around lost."

"Who is Brock?"

"A moron that wants my belt. I swear I am going to break his freaking ankle!"

"I heard that Kurt!"

Chloe saw a huge man walk up and put his face in Kurt's. He was so big that he had no neck.

"Do I look like I care if you heard me? If the shoe fits wear it."

"Kurt, you're going to die. I am going to put you out."

The two men were now so close together they were almost kissing.

"I am looking forward to it, moron. Now if you will excuse me." Kurt said before spitting right next to the other man's feet and walking off.

"That was Brock if you didn't figure that out already. God, I hate that guy. If my back didn't hurt from that match earlier I would have just angle slammed hi ass!"

 "Does everyone hate each other around here?"

"No they just all hate me. They are jealous of me I guess. They have good reason to be too. I have more gold on my side then anyone back here. I am the WWE champion, Shelton and Charlie are the tag team champions, and I have my medals."

"You seem a little stuck on yourself."

"Well, you're not shy are you?" Kurt laughed sarcastically. "Like I said they have good reason to be jealous and I have a good reason to be stuck on myself. Just look at me. You are standing in the presence of a god."

"I think I am going to be sick. Do you always act like this?"

"Look there's your office. You are starting to piss me off a little. I would suggest you go in there and go over my agenda and shit before someone gets hurt!" He spit in the floor again and walked off.

Kurt went into his locker room and slammed the door.

How dare that women question him like that. She didn't even know who he was.

"Come in, Steph."

"Did you introduce her to the group. Team Angle will be spending a lot of time with her."

"No, I didn't she pissed me off."

"Everyone pisses you off, Kurt. We are sleeping together and I still piss you off."

"Yeah, but its not like I love you or anything. We are just sleeping together."

"You are such an ass and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Kurt smirked at Stephanie.

"You go introduce her to the group. I'm not doing it. I may hurt her if I look at her right now."

"I will not, she's your manager not mine. You take care of your own business for once."

"Fire her then. I don't need a damn manager to begin with. I already told you that once."

"Kurt, I'm not firing her and if you don't go introduce her to at least Shelton and Charlie I may break YOUR freaking ankle."

"Damn Steph you look hot when you're mad."

"KURT!"

"OK, OK I'm going."

Kurt left his locker room and walked off pissed.

What was everyone's problem today? Why did they all insist on getting on his last nerve?

"Chloe, can I come in?"

"Well, I would say no but you probably wouldn't listen so yeah come on in."

Kurt opened the door and was taking by surprise. Was this the same women that insulted him earlier? She didn't look the same. She had let her hair down and took her glasses off. She looked more relaxed and to be perfectly honest a lot more sexy.

 "Hey I want to introduce you to some of the guys. Well to Team Angle at least."

"You have a team named after you? No wonder you have so a huge head. These people are feeding you around here."

"I will say one thing for you, you sure aren't scared to tell people how you feel."

After Chloe meet Shelton and Charlie she was totally convinced that Kurt was an egotistical bastard. Those two guys acted like he was the greatest thing to ever walk the face of the earth. They were acting like he WAS a god. The way he acted was totally unnerving. He seemed to spit constantly and was always talking about how "freaking" great he was. She couldn't believe she was going to have to spend the next days of her life working with that asshole.

The next day Chloe was sitting at her desk arranging Kurt's schedule for him. She couldn't help but notice the commotion next door and curiosity got the best of her.

She pressed her ear up to the wall and listened. She just rolled her eyes when she realized what was going on. Kurt had some poor women in his locker room and they were going at it. 

"That is typical for a man like that." She thought out loud. "He has probably been with every damn women that would have him. What a pig!"

Just as she started to get comfortable again she heard a very familiar voice next door.

The women sounded a lot like Stephanie. 

"Oh my god, that is Stephanie. I had no idea there was something going on between them."

Chloe heard someone knock on her door and it made her jump. What if that was Kurt or even worse Stephanie and they knew she had been listening to them.

Chloe walked over to the door and opened it. There was a very short guy standing there. He seemed to be a little out of place compared to all the wrestlers.

"Hi, you are Kurt's new manager I take it? I'm Rey Mysterio and I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

Chloe looked at him puzzled. "Sorry? For what?"

"For having to deal with that Olympic loser. He is such an asshole."

Chloe died laughing. "You want to come in, Rey?"

Chloe and Rey became fast friends. They did share a common interest and that was they both hated Kurt with every piece of their being.

Rey and Chloe were walking to the cafeteria when Kurt interrupted them.

"Chloe, I didn't know you had a son. Oh, wait a minute that's Mysterio."

"Very funny, Kurt." Rey replied dryly.

"I thought it was. You did look like her son but then again as short as you are I am sure you look like that to everyone."

"Hey, Kurt! I have a great idea." Chloe started

Kurt acted like he was really interested in what Chloe was about to say. She was his manager that planned all his appearances after all.

"How about you go talk to Jericho and you can wax each other' asses!"

Kurt looked very perturbed.

"Is there something going on between you and the midget there that I should know about?" Kurt asked.

"Not no more than there is between you and Stephanie." Chloe replied back cocky and giving him a look to say I know what is going on.

Chloe and Rey turned around to walk off.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean, Chloe?"

Chloe just shot him the finger and continued walking on.

"Stephanie, I hate her. I am not working for her. She is rude and does not know when to shut up!"

"Well, it sounds like you two are a perfect match for each other then! I personally don't give a shit if you don't like her. She is your manager and you will deal with it!"

"You women always take each other's sides. I am going to Vince about this."

"My Dad wont care either. He loves her to death so it will take a lot to convince him that she isn't as great as he think she is. So, I would suggest you stop wasting your breath and get the hell out of my office. Go make yourself useful."

"I could make myself useful right there on your desk."

"Kurt, I don't have time for this right now. I am busy."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to spit in the floor.

"Kurt! Don't you even think about it or I will suspend your stupid ass. Now get out of here!"

Kurt slammed the door as he was leaving. He decided he would go see what Shelton and Charlie were up to. 

Chloe was on her way back to her office. Rey had to go over some things with Stephanie. When she started to walk around the corner she saw Kurt standing in the hallway by his self. He was wearing black slacks and a button up blue shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned halfway and you could see his chest. She couldn't help but notice what a great body he had and those eyes! Look at how they shined in that shirt.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Chloe?" She thought to herself. "You hate that man and here you are gawking at him like a horny prom queen.

"Hey, Kurt. You waiting on someone." Chloe casually asked him.

"Well, I was going to talk to Shelton and Charlie but they aren't around. So, I am standing here in the hallway trying to figure out what I want to do. Why do you care anyway? I thought you hated me."

"I do but I am still your manager. Besides, I think I am starting to love to hate you."

Kurt laughed. "Well you aren't the only one."

The next two weeks the only thing that consumed Chloe's thoughts was Kurt. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She hated this man yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. She looked forward to going to work everyday so she could just give him a hard time and ride his ass. Their relationship had actually became friendlier that it was. Now when he would make one of his comments she would either hit him or spit at him and then they would laugh at each other. She also couldn't help but shake the thought that Stephanie didn't like them getting along. She always felt like she was watching them.


	2. Messing With the Devil

Messing With The Devil

"Look you got to use the back of your throat for leverage. I mean it really gets it out there. Watch." Kurt said to a laughing Chloe.

She then saw him spit halfway down the hall. He stood there like he had just done the coolest thing ever.

"Now you try."

Chloe tried her best spitting that she could and Kurt just laughed at her.

"You spit like a baseball player. You sure you don't have tobacco in your mouth?"

Chloe was just about to say something when Stephanie walked up.

"What in the hell are you two doing? That is pure disgusting. I should make you both clean the hallway with a toothbrush." She said to them.

"Steph, bag it. We were just having a little fun. Chloe is always spitting at me so I told her if she is going to spit she needs to learn how to do it right."

Chloe and Kurt were both smiling like a couple of school kids.

"I don't care what you were doing. I do not appreciate people spitting in my hallways. Chloe I think you have some work to do and Kurt get your ass in my office."

"Chloe, don't forget about dinner ok. I will see you then."

"Don't worry, Kurt. I Wont."

Chloe turned around and walked off. Kurt watched her until she disappeared around the corner. When he turned around Stephanie was standing there with her hand on her hip and that wonderful McMahon scowl on her face.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Don't what me. Now move it Mister."

Kurt did as she said and walked off towards her office. He couldn't understand what her problem was. Just a couple weeks ago Stephanie was telling him to learn how to get along with Chloe and now that he was she didn't like it. Stephanie sure could be confusing at times. They walked into her office and Stephanie shut and locked her door. She then jumped up on her desk and seductively motioned for Kurt to come over there.

"Steph, I don't really have time. I have a few things to take care of and then I am meeting Chloe for dinner."

"What are you fucking her now? I swear Kurt you sure don't waste anytime. I knew she was a little slut."

"Steph, what the hell is your problem? You were just telling me to learn to deal with her and oddly enough I have. She is really a good person and I enjoy her company. It's hard to find good friends in this company and of all people you should know that!"

"So you are fucking her? You better stay away from her."

"Steph! I am not sleeping with her and even if I were it wouldn't be any of your business. You do not own me. We WERE just sleeping together."

"Were? What does that mean?"

"Are you stupid Steph? Is Lesnar's charm starting to wear off on you? Were is past tense and means something that use to be or already happened."

Kurt turned around and stormed off out of the office leaving Stephanie with her head spinning. Stephanie had been in love with Kurt for a long time now. She had tried telling him before but he didn't want anything serious. She couldn't believe that bitch was going to just walk in here and still him away from her. She had to do something to stop it. If she couldn't have Kurt that woman sure wasn't going to have him either!

"Hey, Kurt. What's wrong you look upset? Did Steph jump your ass?" Chloe asked as she sat down at the table to join him for lunch.

"You could say that. She can be a real bitch sometimes I swear."

"What exactly happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"In all honesty I'm not sure. See Chloe, Steph and I have a past together so it makes things a little awkward at times but man she over reacted. She didn't even get that mad when I sprayed her and the corporation with milk."

"I guess she just doesn't want playing around. It probably doesn't look good on her part. I am sure she will be over it by tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you are right but still she just said some things that shouldn't have been said."

Chloe looked at Kurt a little confused. Kurt just shook his head to say don't worry about it. The two sat talking and having drinks until about one in the morning. Chloe really enjoyed his company. He had gone from evil to amazing in a couple of weeks. After she learned not to take his shit and to deal it right back at him, they became friends. He liked to be challenged. He really opened up and showed off his softer side.

Kurt drove Chloe home around one. She was so happy at that moment. She felt like they had really gotten close. She would soon find out she shouldn't have gotten so close.

From then on Chloe and Kurt were always together. She had remembered talking to Rey about how even he noticed Kurt's attitude change. Everyone was talking about them and Stephanie was not to happy about what she was hearing.

"Chloe, we need to talk. Kurt go make yourself useful." Stephanie glared at the two of them.

Kurt looked at Chloe and she told him it was ok. Kurt kissed her check and walked off.

"What's up, Steph."

"In my office and don't you Steph me."

Chloe walked it Stephanie's office a little confused. Stephanie sounded very mad.

"I tired getting my dad to fire you but he didn't understand what I was so upset about. So I guess I am just going to have to deal with things my way. Stay the hell away from Kurt. I know you are his manager but that is far as it goes. I better not see you goofing off in the halls or going out with each other. I swear if you don't listen to me I will kill him and I mean it."

Chloe could tell by the look on her face that she was more the serious.

"Stephanie, I never knew you had a problem with me seeing Kurt. You should have just came to me and told me."

"Oh don't give me that shit. Why do you think I thought about you before anyone else? I remember how you treated my brother, Shane, while he was dating your sister. You were a total bitch to him when you had to be. So I thought Kurt would end up hating you and I thought it was working. If Kurt asks you tell him I was just going over tomorrow's line up with you. If you say a word to him about this you will loose lover boy."

Chloe just nodded in agreement. Her heart was racing she could not believe her ears. Stephanie never lead on she didn't like the idea of them dating. Sure she had gotten mad at them more than usual but never had she threatened anyone.

Chloe got up and walked out of the office. She needed someone to talk to and fast.

"Rey! I got to get to his house and without Kurt seeing me." Chloe thought out loud as she headed for Rey's.

"Hey, Chloe what's going on? Your as pale as ghost, come on in."

"Thanks, Rey. Look Stephanie just threatened to kill Kurt if I didn't stop seeing him and it really freaked me out."

"Girl, I'm sure Stephanie is just jealous. She has been rolling in the sheets with Kurt for over 2 years now. He never would commit to her though."

Rey could tell by the look on Chloe's face he shouldn't have said that.

"Rey! I didn't want to think about. I thought maybe it was one time. You mean to tell me that had be going on for a long time?"

"You didn't know that? Yeah, they have been sleeping together for like almost 3 years. Everyone around that company knew that. I am pretty sure Vince knew it."

Chloe felt a tear run down her face. She felt hurt and scared all at the same time. She really did have feelings for Kurt. She thought she might even be falling in love with him. 

"How could I be so stupid? I swore nothing was going on after that one time. She was always so pushy and even bitchy with him sometimes."

"You think she would just hang all over him in front of everyone? She had to act like that trying to cover things up. Everyone acted like they didn't know what was going on but we aren't stupid. They didn't care where they were when they would well you know. People hear things and word spreads." Rey replied to her. "Look I wouldn't worry about what Stephanie said but if you are worried about it talk to Kurt. Kurt is a big guy he can take care of his self."

"Yeah, it's not like its you. You would need a body guard." Chloe laughed.

"I told you he was wearing off on you. Hey you're like 6 foot tall. You think you could help me out?"

"I'm 5'10 and sure." They both started laughing.

"Hey, you are right, Rey."

"Of course I am!"

"Thanks. I am going to go talk to him now. I will let you know how it goes."

Chloe jumped in her car and drove back to the arena. She hoped that Kurt and the other people were still there going over routines. She drove up in the parking lot and scanned it for Kurt's car. She saw it sitting a couple of rows over and she sighed.

She then felt eyes on her, watching her. They were following her every move. She just new it was Stephanie. She became worried and started shaking. She finally felt the shadow behind her. The person covered her mouth and caused a horrible pain rain through her chest. There was a sharp severe pain in her stomach and blood was running down her hand.

"Oh my god! I am being stabbed!" She thought to herself as she squirmed for her life.

She felt her body become warm and her chest become tight. She couldn't breath and her sight was starting to go. She felt over and laid still on the ground.


	3. The Unspoken Good bye

Author's Note: Sorry to keep you hanging like that. I had to make sure you would read this far. I thought Kurt was going to do this without Dwayne but he has to at least make an appearance! Here is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed. Please review!  

"What the hell happened? Someone better speak up now and I mean it! How does someone get stabbed in the mother fucking WWE parking lot. We have security guards everywhere so someone in here had to have done it!" Kurt was yelling insanely.

"Kurt, calm down." Kurt heard Dwayne say. "We don't know what happened. Stephanie found her out her. Just calm down and meet me and Rachel Ann up at the hospital."

"OK, D. Thanks I will meet up with you guys there."

Kurt jumped in his car and sped off. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Why would someone stab Chloe and in the parking lot at that. Kurt just couldn't help but fight the thought that Stephanie knew more than everyone thought she did.

When he walked into the hospital everyone sat silent and staring at him. Dwayne got up and wiped a tear from his face.

"Kurt, she's gone. She died on the way to the hospital." Dwayne said as he put his arm around his buddy.

Kurt felt the tears start stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Why, Dwayne, Why. I really thought I was falling in love with her. Why doesn't someone want me to be happy! Please tell me why!"

Dwayne just allowed Kurt to cry. Kurt and Dwayne have been friends for a long time and whenever Kurt needed him Dwayne was around.

Kurt put the ignition to the car into park and got out. He walked to the back far corner of the site and kneeled. In front of him was "Chloe Michelle Thomas 1977-2003"

Kurt laid flowers over the top and began crying.

"I really miss you. Vince is already trying to replace you but I don't ever see that happening. When you died my heart died with you. I promise you that one-day I will get to the bottom of this. Stephanie is not going to get away with murder but it would be hard to convince anyone otherwise. She had probably framed someone for all I know and I wouldn't put it past her. Chloe, I love you. I miss hearing your voice and seeing your face. I re play the SmackDown tapes a lot and listen to you order me around. I am so sorry that you had to loose your life over me. I just wanted to take care of you and to be with you."

Kurt stood up and looked at the marker once last time before walking back to his car. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take but he knew he would make Stephanie admit what had happened.

I reach to the sky and call out your name

And if I could trade, I would.

And it feels, and it feels like

Heaven is so far away

And it stings, yeah it stings now

The world is so cold now that you've gone away

(Gone Away by The Offspring)

The End.


End file.
